Till Death Parts Us
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: Only one question still remained pestering in his mind. "Are guardians allowed to be in love?" he asked, the desperation ringing loud and clear as he stared up at the moon pleadingly. "Please answer me, you've isolated me for too long already." Rainbow Snowcone


_New Life-In which everything has changed_

* * *

They never formally spoke or met even once. He just knew of her existence and she knew of his as well, the embodiment of winter, nipping at noses—and a trickster too. Every spirit knew him by that title.

The Tooth fairy was a popular tale, he's heard plentiful of stories from children even before he even knew much of this world. He'd sit by his tree, listening to the happy chatters of the children as they told their tale of how the Tooth Fairy replaced their loose tooth with a quarter. He's also heard a lot of tales from the other spirits, and they gave him quite a handful of descriptions whenever he asked, how exotic her beauty was, how she dressed and how her wings glimmer in the shine of the moon. Each were so far apart from another, he eventually had a hard time trying to imagine what she really looked like.

He only caught the briefest glimpse of her one in a form of a blue-green blur that sped by above the clouds, busy as a hummingbird. He's never seen it again ever since, no matter how late he stayed in a specific continent in search for the same blue-green blur, although he's some of her little helpers, who were clearly so infatuated with his pearly white teeth.

They never spoke to each other; neither do they know each other well enough. It made Jack wonder why he craved for her attention so much.

Even in those brief moments of small talk, every moment felt like eternity with her. It felt like he knew her well ever since, and when she held him in an embrace, his heart started to swelter with a loving warmth, it suddenly felt like the world had stopped the flow of time. She held him so tightly like he was the last thing in the world. He didn't want to let go of her, since contact felt so alien after 300 of being walked through, and neither did Tooth, who was caught up in her own excitement to notice a crowd beginning to form around them.

Eventually they parted and Jack's cheeks flared with a strange got heat as he stared at Tooth, her tidy crown of feathers now ruffled and her shock-filled wide eyes dominating her face. All he could do was smile at her lovingly, wishing it had lasted a little longer.

"Jack" He heard familiar chiming voice he had grown accustomed to these past few days. He snapped out of his reverie and blinked away the blur that clouded his eyes. He soon realized he had been staring at Tooth blankly in a stupor for almost the entire sleigh ride.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, leaning closer to meet with his eyes. "You've been staring at nothing, is something bothering you?" she moved herself from her perch and settled down beside Jack, placing her small and dainty hands on his shoulder, the patterns of frost melting underneath her palm.

The touch was warm, something Jack had always been unfamiliar with. It sent a strange kind of warmth trickling through his veins. Her touch felt so _different _in a way. Sandy patted him on the shoulder a few times. North had picked him up and swung him around and Bunny ruffled his hair, but none of their touches felt the same with Tooth's.

He shook his head and reassured her with the smirk he's always worn so well. "No, nothing's wrong it's just that…." He trailed off, searching for more words to say.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I just can't believe it's over now." What he said wasn't entirely a lie; a part of his mind still worried about what was supposed to go next.

Tooth nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile. This could either mean either positively or negatively, but judging from Jack's tone, he could have just been musing, though Tooth was not a fool to be tricked. She knew a forced grin whenever she saw one. "Jack, you could always tell us if something is bothering you." She urged again.

Jack just sighed and lets himself sag onto the seats, bringing his staff close to his chest. 'That's it, I was wondering what would go next after this, will things go back to the way they were before?"

"Because you don't want to be alone anymore?" she mused out his thoughts and giggled when the winter spirit looked away from her childishly.

He leaned onto the sides of the sleigh, and folded his arms over the edge. "Yeah" he admitted eventually, tucking his chin onto his arms. "I just can't see things going back to the way they were after _everything _that happened."

"It's really hard to forget right?"

"It really _is_ hard" Jack whispered, his azure eyes growing dull and distant.

"But don't you worry about that Jack" Tooth puts in assuring and scooted a little closer to him, her soft feathers brushing off some of the frost from the sleeve of his hoodie and Jack absently leaned into her warmth, heaving a breath of her sweet scent that reminded him so much of flowers.

"We have a surprise for you" she added, her voice rising shrill, clearly filled with excitement. The way she said 'we' reminded Jack he was still up in the sleigh ride with the other guardians around _and _Baby Tooth nestled comfortably inside his pouch. Being with Tooth and simply having a little chat with her felt like it was just the two of them, and he wished he could be a lone with her a little more often after this day. Perhaps things weren't gonna be entirely the same after all.

He turned around and rearranged himself to face the queen of the Tooth Fairy armies with a simper that shown his pearly whites and a brow arched curiously. "And what surprise will that be?"

She shook her head and wagged a finger at him. "That's why it's a surprise, you have to wait and see."

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Sandy had already fallen asleep the moment after they left the grounds of Burgess, and with North steering the sleigh and Bunny being too tensed to even move a muscle, none of them could engage in a proper conversation considering how loud the pressure of the air was against their ears as well.

Jack was practically laying on his seat with his feet propped over the ledge with his arms folded over the back of his head as he watched the Tooth Fairy give orders to a newly regrouped troop of mini-fairies, her shimmering feathers reflecting off the rays of sunlight. It should have been awkward, Jack never really liked silence when he was around another being, after being treated in silence for decades it was just instinctive for him to keep a conversation going but strangely, when it was with Tooth, it felt so _natural._

Tooth only turned around to give him a bright smile, which he would return warmly. They never said anything for the rest of the way, because _friends _don't need words to understand each other.

* * *

They finally arrive at the North Pole much to Bunny's joy. As soon as the sleigh touched the ground, the Pooka immediately clambered out of the ledge. Jack snickered as he watched the rabbit leap out of the sleigh clumsily while muttering his curses, quickly regaining his balance shortly after a few hobbles towards the door.

The bringer of winter followed after him shortly, unintentionally leaving flowers of frost onto the wings of the sleigh as his toes made contact with the polished wood.

Tooth swept passed him and hurried over towards the door, pausing to look over at Jack, beckoning him to come over.

Jack strolled over to her with a smile, feeling the warmth of North and Sandy following from behind him. His eyes were fixed on the large double doors as he watched them slowly drag open by two yetis who wore their friendly faces, welcoming North back with a brief salute.

A wonderful scent of mixed peppermint and baking cookies coated the warm air that pervading from the ranging fireplace.

The thousand mixture of scent, the warmness of the room, the smiling yetis all around and the sound of clamor was enough to overwhelm Jack and throw him off balance a little. All these years he has always grown used to _cold _and isolation, and now he was seeing all this at once, it just felt hard to take it all in.

He suddenly felt a warm hand plant itself firmly onto his shoulder. He looked up to see North, staring at him with his identical blue eyes. "Iz everything alright?" he asked, concerned at the boy's sudden idleness.

Jack just nodded with a crooked grin, absently comparing North's touch with Tooth's, somehow it felt different in a way. _So different_

"So….what do you guys usually do after something like this?" he asked shortly after the brief moment of silence that followed and before North was given the chance to answer the boy, Bunny's acute hearing seemed to have heard his question first, despite how far away he was from them. "There is no _usually _in this Frostbite" He cuts North off, hopping over to them. "The last time we fought that rat bag was about a millennium." He paused when he spotted the worry that overtook the child's expression at the mention of Pitch. "But don't ya worry, he's not comin' back for a while, but if he does, he ain't nevah gonna make it far from that sink hole of his."

Jack's brows disappeared into his bangs amusedly. "Aw looks like kangaroo does care."

"Don't push it Frost" The rabbit gritted his teeth and wrapped his arm around the boy's neck, while the other reached to ruffle his hair affectionately.

Still that touch felt so different.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" the Russian Cossack asked, quirking a brow at him.

Jack blinked away his thoughts and struggled free from Bunny's grasp. He shrugged. "I don't know, I was asking you guys."

"Well" North rubbed his palms together, his voice toning up with clear eagerness. He turned to everyone else, spreading his arms wide and welcomingly. "How about a celebration? We vill gather together for a feast and maybe we could use time to get to know our Jack a little more, da?"

Each guardian nodded in approval, Sandy who hovered above their heads gave them all a smile of acclaim, along with his thumbs raised to the air.

"This is going to be exciting" Tooth cheered while she clapped softly to herself, her wings fluttering faster at her own words. They all turn expectedly to Jack, assuming he'd be standing there leaning on his staff with the same crooked grin he wore every time. They were nothing but surprised to see him standing still, his eyes staring off far into nothing.

Jack was shocked wordless, hearing those words so warm and welcoming felt so alien to him. His life was always filled with silence after all.

North cleared his throat loudly, and that seemed to have made the boy realize he's dozed off again. He pursed his lips and shuffled his feet uncomfortably under all their gazes, before the joy takes him and tugs the corners of his lips into a smile. "That...That sounds great" it is all he could say.

"Great!" North exclaimed, snapping his fingers in the air with the suddenness that nearly knocked Bunnymund in the face. A group of Yetis immediately arrive at the sound of their leader calling them.

"Prepare the banquet hall" the man ordered. "Zis is going to be grand! And let us not forget" he spun around to face Jack and winked. "Your surprise"

The sprites eyes shined with pure joy, lined with a tint of curiosity, he couldn't help but wonder what was the 'surprise' they all kept mentioning was.

It only took a matter of moments before the Yetis all cleared from their work stations to get on with North's commands and Jack found himself lingering in the empty hallways on the way to the globe room, his staff gliding gracefully with his footsteps, leaving a coiling trail of frost on the wooden boards behind him.

"Jack!" he heard Tooth's soft voice call from the other end of the halls, before he fully whirled around, the fairy queen was already fluttering right next to him with the same warm and kind smile, although her amethyst eyes weren't glowing as bright as they were on the sleigh ride.

"Hey" he smiled, although that smile faded as quickly as it appeared. "Is something wrong?"

She heaved a sigh; the beat of her wings flowed, bringing herself to the ground. "I just feel so guilty…."

"….about what?" he tried to peer at her through his bangs, but she refused to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry for everything"

"For what?" he asked curiously, tilting his head at her.

"I mean we're all sorry, for leaving you alone, and I'm sorry for everything that happened in Easter." she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "We shouldn't have turned you away, and I shouldn't have accused you like that."

"Hey, it's okay" he gave her arm a playful nudge. "Its okay, that was my mistake actually, I should have never wandered off."

"Yeah but, that broke the trust between us." Her feathers fluff up a little as a light and almost unnoticeable blush made its way across her face. "I mean, it broke the trust between us all." she reached out her hand hesitantly and placed it on the side of his face. "You just looked so scared."

He smiled and absently savored the touch, feeling her warmth run through his veins. "I'm fine, don't worry about that anymore."

"And _you _don't have worry about being alone again, because you never will be again." she took back her hand and began heading to the globe room. "Come on, there's a surprise waiting."

In this precise moment, Jack knew everything has changed…..

* * *

**Because "Till Death Do Us Part" just sounds a little too cliche, i decided to revise it XD **

**Wow, I haven't published anything since APRIL I forgot how good it actually feels to write a new story. **

**Actually this technically isn't a real story, since the idea is loosely based on my previous story "Forbidden Love" although the plot is entirely different. So this basically is called a re-write, but please don't go back to read Forbidden Love because it'll make you're eyes bleed XD I'm serious, that story was horrible, I hated how I described things before, I hated the plot, and for goodness sake I hated the ending….and that was only written a year ago.**

**It is one of the main reasons why I want to rewrite this story. I want to know how much I improved as a writer too, since Rise of the Guardians had such a great impact on my writing. **

**Anyway, to the readers out there, thank you for taking time to read this, and to those who have read Forbidden Love all through out, thank you for baring with that horrible piece.**

**Next chapter will (hopefully) be up soon. I'm writing four stories at once to be honest XD**


End file.
